Thunderstorms
by Hyuuga Mikashi
Summary: There's a storm outside, and Kyle's gone missing. Stan's goes to look for him, learning about Kyle's fear of storms and realizing his feelings about his best friend. He just hopes he doesn't get killed in the process of his search. StanKyle.


Thunderstorms

The roaring sound of the thunder boomed into the sky, piercing Stan's innocent ears. He sat in the living room, staring out the window with a bored expression. He saw a streak of light, illuminate the sky and he started counting,

"One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississ-" _BOOM!_ Thunder once again crackled. It was so loud that he heard two or possibly more car alarms go off. Rain pounded against his house. It sounded like someone was throwing rocks at the window. It wasn't pleasant at all. There were too many noises from outside his house and even inside. Between the rain and thunder on the outside and his father blasting the television trying to tune out Shelley and Sharon fighting about god knows what. Stan sighed heavily, how annoying. He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read '6:43'. He sighed again. '_What a waste of a day'_ . He turned his head to face the window once again.

"Stanley. If you're _that _bored, why don't you do your homework?" He looked up to see his mother with her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"I don't wanna." She sighed.

"Stan, you're 16, not 6. You should be able to act more mature." He gave a blank stare. His mother groaned and walked away. She didn't want to fight with both of her children. Stan smiled. In his mind, he won. He wondered why at of all days did it have to storm on a Friday. He had plans to go to the new ice cream parlor that just opened up last weekend with Kyle and the others. Guess that wasn't going to happen.

To add to the noises, the phone rang. Shelley rushed from the Kitchen to answer it. She frowned and handed it to Stan.

"It's one of your turdy friends." Stan grabbed the phone and placed it to an ear.

"Dude!" The voice called out. "What wicked weather!" Stan smiled.

"Don't go outside. You might die, again."

"Ha ha. You're funny."

"So what did you want?"

"That's a nice way to talk to your friend. Well anyway, I just wanted to exchange stories of the storms with you."

"I'm hanging up."

"Stan! Wait! You're so mean." Stan heard a faint voice in the background ask,_ 'Who are you talking to?'_ He raised a brow.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, I was at Butter's house when the storm hit. So his mom insisted I stay until it passes."

"Well, have fun. I'm going to do my homework."

"Really? Oh, by the way. Do you know where Kyle might be?"

"No. Why?"

"His mom called before looking for him. I thought he would be with you so I told her to call you."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up. See yah." Stan placed the phone in its holder. He sat back into the couch and folded his arms in the back of his head. Where would Kyle be at this hour? Especially when there's a giant storm outside. He invited his redheaded friend over earlier, but he refused. He said he wanted to be alone for a while or something. He was acting very strange today now that he thought about it. He wasn't himself. He seemed really distant. Stan wondered if something happened at home and he was hiding it from everyone. It made him worry more than usual.

The phone rang once again. Stan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Stanley? It's Kyle's mom. Is Kyle there with you?"

"No ma'am. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. I can't find him. I called his cell phone multiple times and he hasn't answered once. I tried calling all his friends and none know where he is."

"Did-" Stan paused. Rethinking about the question he was about to ask. "Did something happen at home? Today he was acting strange and it really worried me. Did anything bad happen at home?"

"No." He heard her sigh over the phone. "It's the storm. I'm not sure if he told you but he's terrified by Thunderstorms and knowing my little boy is out there in the storm worries me so. I would go looking for him but my car broke down last week."

Stan's eyes widened to their fullest. His hands started to tremble as he thought of a helpless Kyle caught in the storms. Why didn't he tell him that he was afraid? His face became pale.

"Stanley? Are you still there? Stanley?"

"Oh. Uhm..Sorry Mrs. Brofloski. Don't worry. I'll go and find him. I'll bring him to my house and wait until the storm passes."

"Oh no you don't. What if something happens to you? I'll call the police to search for him."

"Sorry Mrs. Brofloski, but I want to find him." Stan hung up the phone and got up from his seat and walked over to the closet He opened it and pulled out a black pullover. He slipped it on and grabbed onto the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father called out to him. He looked at him with a blank stare and replied with, 'Out.'

As soon as Stan stepped out of his house, gusts of wind tried to lift him up carry him into the abyss. It was pitch black outside. The only light he had were the bright flashes of lighting. It was also hard to see due to the rain hammering the streets and himself. He pulled the hood over his head and ran in a random direction.

He checked many common places that Kyle would go to. These consisted of the school, The Rec Center, and even the arcade. He was nowhere in sight. Stan called out his name multiple times as he ran down the flooded streets of South Park. His ankles were drowning in the water but he still managed to walk through it. He soon felt a cold shiver go down his spine. He gulped down.

A bolt of light struck down and tackled the closest street lamp to Stan. He heard the loud crackle of the lamp coming down on him. His eyes widened and he dove out of the way. The lamp shattered into tiny pieces. An overly sized piece of glass flew into Stan's direction and slashed him the shoulder. He yelped in pain as blood poured down his arm. More came out as the rain washed it away. When he realized that Kyle was still out there, he forgot all about the pain and hopped up from his spot. He was now more soaked than before, but that didn't stop him. He held onto his shoulder and continued his search.

He stepped into a dry alleyway to catch his breath. He pulled out his cell phone that was drenched from when he fell. He flipped it open and the screen turned on. He smiled as he saw his background of a self-taken picture of him and Kyle, cheeks pressed together with big goofy smiles on their faces. He also smiled that his super phone still works even though it was flooded with water. He scrolled down his contacts until he reached, 'Super Best Friend.3'. He hit the send button and placed the phone to his ear. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. No one answered. He dialed again.

"Come on. Pick up. Please pick up." No answer. He cursed aloud and closed the phone. He slipped it into his soaked pants and ran out of the alleyway. He ran until he reached his last destination, The Park. He screamed out Kyle's name again. The sky lit up and Stan noticed a tiny figure under the bridge. He smiled widely as another flash came and he saw the figure again. He dashed towards the bridge.

"Kyle!" The smile still on his face, "Kyle! It's me." He tackled the person into a hug.

"Stan?" Kyle's voice was low and cracked.

"Kyle. I found you at last." Kyle hugged back, tightly. He sniffled into Stan's neck. Stan rested himself into Kyle's arms, which caused the frightened Jew to scamper about.

"Stan, are you okay?"

"Just weather-beaten. I looked high and low for you. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Kyle lowered both of them down to sit.

"It's bad to use your phone during a storm and-" His eyes widened. "Stan?! What happened to your arm?!" Stan smiled.

"I was attacked by a street lamp." Kyle placed his forehead on Stan's and sighed. Stan smiled and nuzzled his forehead. Though Stan could not see it, Kyle face turned beet red.

They sat in silence as they watched the rain hit into the water. Stan wrapped his good arm around the other's shoulder and pulled him close. Kyle looked at Stan and then at the ground with sad eyes. He whispered to himself.

"She's so lucky." Stan looked at Kyle. He smiled, knowing Kyle forgot he had super-sonic hearing.

"What was that?" Kyle blushed and turned his head in the opposite direction of Stan.

"Nu-Nothing." A loud boom echoed through the sky. Kyle jumped and threw himself into Stan's chest. Stan saw him shivering in fear and drew him into his arms. He pet the boy's hair, hoping it would calm him down.

They sat in the storm for another fifteen minutes or so and then got up from their seats. Kyle looked out into the darkness in complete silence. Stan got the shivers again.

"No." Kyle turned to face him.

"Hmm?" Lighting hit giant tree next to the bridge and split it in half. One part headed into the water while the other went straight towards the bridge. Kyle's green eyes widened with fear as he froze, not knowing what to do.

"Look out!" Stan rammed into Kyle and pushed his front into the side of the bridge as the tree hit the side, sending the bridge to crumble on that side. Stan shielded Kyle with his own body by placing his hands against the standing wall and hovering over him. A tree branch sliced through his jacket and his skin. He winced and grunted as the enormous pain was shot through out his body. He spun Kyle around.

"Are you okay?" His face became pale and scared as Kyle's face was taken over by tears.

"Kyle?" Kyle jumped and snatched Stan's jacket and threw himself on him.

"You saved me. You almost died. Why?" he blurted between sniffles. Stan smiled calmly and wiped away Kyle's tears, but they were replaced with more. Once Kyle started crying, he couldn't stop.

"Why wouldn't I try to save you? I mean it would've been pretty pointless too search for you for hours just to watch you get killed. You're my best friend. Now please stop crying."

"Stan. You know me. Once I start, I can't stop." Stan grinned and leaned in, pushing Kyle back into the wall. He pressed his lips against the other's without notice. He closed his eyes, hoping Kyle didn't have a disgusted look on his face. He pulled them apart and stared into the Emerald eyes. Kyle was so shocked that all he could do was stare back. His face red from crying and blushing. That wasn't what he expected.

"You stopped." This was true. Kyle did stop. Stan looked out and saw that the rain had began to slow down. He lowered his hand and latched it onto Kyle's.

"We're going to make a run for it." Kyle shook his head but Stan didn't pay attention. He dragged the smaller out of the clearing in the bridge and forced Kyle to use his feet and start running. Kyle had no choice. They ran and ran until they made it to Stan's house.

Stan burst the door open and threw Kyle in. Both boys fell to the ground and were panting heavily. Sharon jumped up from her seat and went to the bathroom to get towels. She wrapped her arms around Stan and cried,

"Stan! Oh thank god you're okay. Do you know how worried we were? Where on earth did you go?" Stan didn't answer, he just panted. He lifted up his finger and pointed to the other male who was sprawled on the floor. "Kyle!" She crawled over to him placed the towel on him. "Quickly! Both of you go upstairs and change before you freeze and get a fever."

Stan sat in his chair and rubbed the towel against Kyle's untamed hair. Kyle was kneeling on the floor, not wanting to look up. He was embarrassed for being so childish and thinking about his actions that made his friend get hurt.

"So why were you at the park?" Kyle finally looked at his friend and then back down at the floor.

"I knew the storm was coming, but I didn't think it would've been there so fast! I went to the park to read and then.." He grew silent. Stan sighed and then laughed softly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of Thunderstorms? I would've gone to the park with you. You really worried everyone." Stan tilted his head when he noticed the other start to tremble and he watched the tears hit his knuckles.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen. I'm so foolish and I thought you would call me stupid and idiotic for being so afraid. And of course, my actions almost killed you." Stan beamed warmly and hugged Kyle's head, the towel and all.

"Silly. I would never think that." He lifted up Kyle's face so they met at eye level. He smiled at him and lightly kissed his forehead. Kyle closed his eyes and the tears once again stopped.

The smaller got up from his spot on the floor and moved onto the bed. He did not speak nor look at anything except for the sheets below him. Thunder rumbled in the sky. Kyle flinched. Though the storm had slowed down a bit, it wasn't going to stop for a while. Another one came and it sent a downpour of rain with it. Stan watched Kyle flinch again. More frightened, Kyle bit down on his quivering bottom lip and tightly shut his eyes, trying so hard to hold back the forcing tears. Stan walked over to him and enveloped him into a concerned and safe embrace. He soon began to rock them back and forth. He slowly hummed a peaceful lullaby into Kyle's ears. Stan would always do this when Kyle was scared, tense, or worked up. It always soothed him and helped him calm down. Kyle listened to it and forgot all about the storm.

Stan slowly closed the door to his room and walked down the stairs. He stepped into the living room where his father was sleeping on the couch, TV still on. He picked up the phone and dialed Kyle's home phone.

"Hello? Stanley?"

"Hello Mrs. Brofloski."

"Oh Stan! Did you find him?! Is he okay?" Stan smiled.

"Yes he's fine. He's upstairs sleeping. I think it would be best if he stayed here for the night."

"Yes. I'll pick him up tomorrow or whenever the roads clear. Good night Stanley." He heard a click of the phone and hung up as well. He lifted up his shirt to feel his perfectly bandaged stomach. He started towards the stairs again and strolled into his room. He spotted a sleeping Kyle on his bed. _'He looks so peaceful.'_ Stan wandered in his room and reached his bed. He pulled the covers off on one side and slipped himself inside. Immediately, his roommate snuggled up to him. Stan threw his arm over him and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Stan woke up to the sound of horrid coughing. He blinked one eye open and saw Kyle sitting up.

"What's wrong? You sick?" Kyle looked over and turned away, embarrassed. He plopped himself next to Stan.

"I'm fine. Sorry." Stan smiled and ruffled his friend's hair. He lifted his hand up to his forehead and felt its temperature. He then proceeded to place his forehead against the other's.

"You have a fever." Kyle pulled the blankets over his head. Stan laughed. They lay in silent for a few moments before Stan spoke up.

"So who's 'she'?" Kyle poked his eyes out and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Stan smirked. "You heard me. Who's the 'lucky girl'" Kyle thought back to last night and what he said. He gave an annoyed look.

"Wendy."

"What about her?"

"She's lucky to have you."

"What? She doesn't have me." Kyle now fully showed his face, more confused than before.

"But aren't you two together again?" Stan laughed.

"Nah. That was a rumor she spread to get some kid jealous." Kyle put his head down and replied with an 'oh'. Stan ripped the covers off Kyle's face. He placed his thumb and index finger on his chin and pulled it up.

"Why would I go out with her again? I was over her in 5th grade. To tell you the truth, that's about the time when I realized I had fallen for someone else."

"Who?" Kyle dumbly asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

_____________

Author's note.

Uhgg. I very much dislike FF's document format. It's better read with a 'Restore Down' (the button that makes the window shrink) view. The paragraphs are bigger and more full, unlike the way they make it. :[ Oh well..


End file.
